


Finding Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Babies sepertaed, Brothers separated young, New idea from a REAL book series I'm reading, Only one remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus was five when the humans came. They shot down Gaster. They shot down his mother. He watched his brother screaming as humans forced him out of the doorway. The brothers may never see eachother again... No. Papyrus loves his baby brother to much. He WILL save him. It's what family does.





	1. The Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just found this really funny. So Hopes and Dreams just came on as I finished the summary and now I'm double inspired. So now down to info. Sans is like two maybe three, Papyrus five. They just watched their parents die and got automatically seperated from a bunch of jerkwad humans. Now all Paps can do is beg to see his brother. This story will be a perspective changing each chapter, hopefully being updated daily or every other day. That being said... don't count on it. Okay, now you may read!

Papyrus heard the screams of his friends and neighbors. He knew it was the human's again. He knew that he was to take Sans and hide, but he couldn't do it. He looked out the window and saw his best friends dust, the only friends he had known for years. His mother called, but he didn't hear her. Sans wailed, he didn't move. Gaster grabbed him by the hood, Papyrus just began to sob. It was all he knew that he could do. He felt himself embraced and then only saw the darkness of the closet. He looked out the door and saw the three humans in blood stained white clothing throw his mother to the ground. It was then he noticed Sans wasn't with him. He was in one of the shooter's arms while Papyrus was hidden. He couldn't hide his rage and gagged himself with a coat as his father was dusted. The tears streamed, but not as much as they did when his mother's skull was quickly crushed. The people started searching, going upstairs first. They brought Sans with them and Papyrus realized that it was now or never. 

The dirt kicked up from below his sneakers. Papyrus didn't care, he was shielding his eye sockets from the dust. It was all to much, but the young skeleton was glad to see familiar shapes without humans near them. He tried to stifle a sob and sped up. Alphys caught the distraught child. She steadied his stance and asked the one thing no one would ever want to ask a five-year-old in the middle of a monster massacre. 

"Where's your little brother?" She asked regretting her word choice. 

It was to hard. Papyrus broke into new sobs and sucked in large gulps of air. No one could hear what he said, but they heard four words. "The humans got him!" Four words that should never come from a five-year-old's mouth in the middle of a monster massacre. 

He was hugged tightly by Undyne, but they had to move. The small group could hear cars starting up and it was Toriel who spoke next. She sounded just as distraught. 

"They killed Asriel, Chara tried to fight but... they threw her into one of the cars and took off." Toriel spoke. 

"They took Gerson as well. My old dad didn't deserve it, but they took his life." Undyne whispered holding Papyrus's hand. 

"Grillby and Muffett too. Watched it with my own two eyes. Terrible sight, the two loved each other." Alphys added. Both her and Undyne were young, sixteen and seventeen, but they hadn't taken the hardest blow. Toriel and Asgore hadn't taken the hardest blows either. No, Papyrus had the worst of it. He had to watch as they _kidnapped his **brother.**_


	2. The Two Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans only saw two other children in the car with him. A young Whimsun and a Froggit child. What could he do? They began to all talk together while they waited for the heavy metal doors to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that are coming on right now are making me write more and more. The current song that's inspiring me is Bosozoku Symphonic/All The Lights In The Sky by Area 11. Okay onto writing this.

The men set the sobbing skeleton in the back of a white semi truck. Two other monsters sat there, maybe five or six. A Whimsun and a Froggit who both looked terrified. The Whimsun was trembling in the air and the Froggit didn't croak once. They both saw how young Sans was, he was a sobbing wreak and screaming for whatever a 'Papy' is. They couldn't do a thing but watch and wait. 

"Papy!" Sans sobbed, "Paaaaaaaaapyyyyyyy! I wan' go hoooooooowme!" 

"Your Papy is dead." The Whimsun said softly. Sans only sobbed harder and hit his fits on the floor. 

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sans wailed louder. 

*croak* (Be quiet child. You will get them coming to dust you) *croak* The Froggit warned. 

"I WAN' **PAPY!** " Sans yelled defiantly and running to slam his fists on the door to the back of the truck. It started and the toddler lost balance, resulting in more wails. 

"Why do you only call for a Papy?" The Whimsun asked trying to calm Sans. 

"Closet wif bumy!" Sans cried, "Paaaaapyyyyy!" 

*croak* (Is he your brother?) *croak* The Froggit asked. 

"Yeeeeeesth! Paaaaaaaaapyyyyy!" Sans called again returning to banging on the back door. The truck slowed and the Whimsun took Sans over to the seats. An angry looking human came in carrying a monster child of about ten into the truck and throwing her to the ground. 

"You are rude mister! That is no way to treat a young bunny!" The bunny monster yelled. 

"Shut up." The human said once again closing and locking the back door. 

"Rude. Oh! And he took a little babe from his home! Are you okay little one?" The bunny asked kneeling down in front of Sans and wiping away the blue tears staining his cheek bones. 

"Nooooo! Paaaaapyyyy!" Sans wailed. 

"Calm down little one. I knew Papyrus as well, I'm sure he is alright. Your parents went over human attack drills right? I'm sure your brother is in safe non-human hands. We'll find him." The bunny smiled. Sans sniffled and the bunny pulled the toddler skeleton into her lap. 

"I wan' go howme." Sans sighed. 

"As we all do. Do you want to hear a song?" The eldest monster asked. She felt Sans's nod on her chest and began to sing, "My dear child, 'neath my sheet, You are so precious and sweet. Diamond shine, silver, gold tell not your, value untold I have searched all over the earth, far and wide But nothing can compare to, the treasure by my side. My darling child, though you may wander far You will know your mother dear, will forever be near. My dear child, I have known One day, you'll be big and grown If you stray, far you'll roam Your mother will guide you home My, beloved child please stay here, in my arms While, you're still small and fragile I, will keep you safe from harm No matter what choices you'll, have to make Your mother will stay by your side, and sing you through the night. My dear child. You are safe. Here and now." 

Sans fell asleep to the lullaby and the bunny smiled as the other two monsters sat staring at the bunny with tears in their eyes. This was a lullaby every monster had heard from their mother, and hearing it once more sealed the fate that they would probably never hear it again in the safe arms of a parent. The bunny wiped her own tears and held Sans close. She would protect him until Papyrus could find a way to save this precious angel... no matter the extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the lullaby I used is called Asriel's Lullaby. It is lyrics added to the soundbox version of Home and written by carimelle. If you are reading this please know I did take your full description into consideration and know how you might feel seeing this used elsewhere. If you don't like it I will take it out of the story and replace it with something else AFTER seeing proof that it is you. Okay that's all. Goodnight people!


	3. Running Long, Fighting Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus had to fight the onslaught of tears as he walked with the older monsters to safety. The only thing he has is a picture of him and Sans and the toddler's stuffed rabbit. At least the humans would think he's dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs. Inspiration. Story. Feels. Bye. *runs away to hug Sans and Asriel plushies*

"Come on Paps, just a bit further." Alphys encouraged. Papyrus had fallen back a while ago listening for the car that he had heard before. He knew Ellie's singing well, and hearing it he knew that Sans had his friend; but the child could only feel guilt for their promises to each other. 

_"The human attacks are getting more often Paps." Ellie frowned as the two pretended to make birdhouses to cover their conversation._

 _"I know, but what can we do? If we try to stop 'em we'll be no good to our siblings. We'll just be dust." Papyrus frowned as well._

 _

"You have your dusted hoodie in your room?" 

"Uh huh, got it from a Froggit's remains. The humans just hate the poor things. How 'bout you?" 

"Got it. Dusted my favorite dress with a Moldsmal's. The thing died on our lawn." 

"Ellie... what if the human's come to our houses? What could we do if they try to hurt the little ones?" Papyrus asked softer than before. 

Ellie didn't respond. She collapsed into tears, head on her arms; face to the table. A human walked over to see what the outburst was and Papyrus quickly smashed her birdhouse. 

"I didn't mean to Ellie. It was an accident, honest." Papyrus lied not looking at the human. 

"B-b-but you d-d-did! You knew I didn't want you touching that and you b-b-b-broke it!" Ellie sobbed. Papyrus knew she was really talking about bringing up the siblings, but the human didn't know their code. 

"Ellie, c'mon. You can smash mine if ya want to." 

"Fine! I WILL!" Ellie yelled making a bigger scene to get as many humans as possible over here. Papyrus knew what she was doing, but tried to stop her to late. A huge crowd gathered and Ellie used her magic to set the house aflame and threw it to the officials before the two kids turned to run. Hearing the screams didn't scare Papyrus. He was used to killing them, it's a world one step safer for baby monsters. 

_

Papyrus had always loved his and Ellie's episodes. They got more officials killed quicker. Sometimes they would do it in Parks and Stores, always different. Now Papyrus just wanted to see Ellie and Sans right next to him smiling and running. Maybe Ellie's little brother would be running a bit behind, the two eventually carrying them. He heard voices, but didn't listen. He was to busy thinking of his friends. 

"Do you think he's okay?" Undyne asked softly looking over to the crying skeleton. 

"Ya, he uh... y'know... today's been..." Asgore couldn't find the right words. 

"Traumatic?" Toriel offered. 

"Yes, that's it. Traumatic and stressful. Papyrus just hasn't accepted it yet." Asgore explained pointing to the sky in satisfaction. 

"No offence, Mr. Asgore, but you're being a bitch." Alphys frowned before dropping back to Papyrus's pace, "Hey li'l guy. You A'ight?" 

Papyrus hummed a small tune, and Alphy's recognized it as the lullaby Papyrus would sing to Sans. One the made up for each other. It was so pretty, that Alphys hoped he'd begin to sing. 

_"Windchimes and horses. Snow times and Chorus. All of them live here, just for you. My only sibling, one that I love; never will you fly away... Home to be stuck on, home to grow life on, Winters and Summers just living in. Life could never be better, without you, my brother. Save us from the bad times..."_

 _Sans giggled at Papyrus's funny nursery rhyme. Although Papyrus was his big brother, Sans could only ever think of him as a parent. He wouldn't know the difference. Papyrus smiled wide and brought something from behind his back. It was a small handmade rabbit made with blue wool. It was wonderful and when the elder sibling held the younger the toy, Sans hugged it tight. The two would never EVER be separated for long. Not in a million bajillion years. "Pahpy!" Was Sans's first word._

Papyrus frowned. He wanted to keep his promise to Sans, he wanted to pick him up, and hug him and love him, and give him the rabbit toy that the eldest was holding in present time. Papyrus stopped in his tracks and looked around slowly before leaning his head back and screaming as loud as he could. 

"Sans! I'm gonna get you back! You too Ellie! Just hold on a little while!" He screamed. The others stared at him, to shocked to even say anything, but soon they saw the headlights of distant cars and everyone began to run, practically dragging Papyrus. "I promise! I promise, I promise, I promise! Hold on just a little bit!" 

_"Sans... I love you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when things go into italics, those are memories. The little lullaby that Papyrus sang was one I made up. I hope you enjoyed so now if you'll excuse me... *burrows into bed with Sans and Asriel plushies sobbing* This is soooooo baaaaaaaaad!


	4. Battle For The Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Ellie, and the two other children arrive in the camp hours later that everyone else. When they arrive, there are things they don't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get saaaaaaaad...ish.

The truck stopped a few hours later and Ellie was the first to wake. She heard the humans coming and knew she had to get the others up. She heard one cuss and quickly began to shake the Whimsun and the Froggit up. Sans was still asleep as the door opened. The humans looked around and two were put on wither side of Ellie. 

"Carry the little one." One of the officials said, grabbing Ellie by the arm. 

"I can't. You've got my arm." Ellie stated with a smile. As soon as they let her go she was going to grab Sans and run. 

"We will, but you try to run and you BOTH get shot." The other official smiled showing the gun at his side.The others showed theirs as well. 

_Well darn. Okay... what would Paps do._ Ellie thought as she bent down to gently lift Sans. She lay his head on her shoulder and stood up straight warming up her magic. _Throw a fit Sans. Just one fit and then we can run._ Ellie continued to pray as Sans moaned and brought his arms around Ellie's neck. 

"Move it!" Someone yelled outside. The sound of dust falling could be heard and Ellie grimaced, tightening her grip around the toddler. The mystery person laughed and ran up to the cart. She looked like a more rugged version of Ellie and she was rubbing dust off of her jumpsuit, "Cool! New people! Who's comin' to my tent?" She asked. 

"That's for the humans to decide Ella." An official frowned. 

"Oh, c'mon. I've been here the longest, can't I just request _one_ person?" Ella begged. 

"Fine. Slim chance you'll get 'em though." A younger official whined. 

"Erm, okay that li'l kid. The skeleton one." Ella pointed to Sans and them turned and ran over to more monsters. 

"Ha! Yeah right, he'll probably end up in the death camp!" The officials all began to laugh and Ellie had to think quick. 

"You'll be sorry if you put him there! When he's really mad his attacks get this thing called Karma. Brings your HP down to one and then he sticks ya with one bone." Ellie lied thinking of Papyrus's attacks. The officials seemed to buy it and Ellie sighed in relief as she put the now awake skeleton down. 

"The bunee had dut on her!" Sans cried taking Ellie's hand quickly. 

"Uh huh. Don't worry Sans, I'll protect ya. Paps'll be here soon. Promise." Ellie smiled. 

"Okay..." 

"Move it you two. We don't have all day here." The humans yelled shoving Ellie ahead. As they walked the two saw a large stage with a rude looking human sitting in a chair at the top of it. She had her elbows on the armrests one hand holding up her head as she decided what to do with the Whimsun from the truck. 

"No special skills? No high LV? Low HP? Hmmm..." The woman sighed before a wicked smile came to her face, "How about tent one? That'll be good for her." The human waved for two officials and a few older monsters that had obviously been at the camp a while winced and turned away. "Next!~" 

Ellie was shoved away from Sans and up to the front staring up at the woman. She frowned and looked behind her to make sure Sans was alright. 

"What are you looking at?" The woman snapped. 

"My friend's little brother." Ellie snapped back making eye contact with Sans she sighed and turned around, "What?" 

"Is that friend alive?" 

"Probably. He wouldn't _ever_ leave his little brother all alone in the world." Ellie frowned. 

"Get the little one up here then!" The woman yelled to Ella. She smiled and went to take Sans's hand quickly pulling him up to the front. Sans pulled away from Ella and quickly took Ellie's blowing dust from his own hand. 

"Don't ever lay a hand on him!" Ellie yelled hugging Sans and rubbing the remaining dust from his hands. She knelt down to his level and held out her arms to pick the toddler up. He accepted it and the bunny lifted Sans up slowly starring who she thought was a lead official in the eyes. 

"Ha! Get them in tent three! This is gonna be awesome!" The woman laughed. Ella smiled wide and ran up to the two still smiling. 

"That's my tent! Oh, you'll love it! I think there's like... one bed without dust on it? I dunno, but it helps defiantly!" Ella exclaimed seeming more like an eleven-year-old instead of some gruff monster-killing ageless rabbit monster. 

"Oh, how... uh... nice." Ellie faked a smile, but tightened her grip on Sans once again. 

"You kiwed monter! Youw bad!" Sans yelled sticking a magic tongue out at Ella. Ellie stopped herself from laughing at Ellie's expression, but plenty of other monsters did. 

"Pff, like I care!" Ella yelled sending fire magic to dust the laughing monsters, "Don't test me kid." 

"Why do you dust your own kind so easily?" Ellie yelled over the sounds of screaming monsters and the laughing officials. 

"When they're annoying, they deserve it." Ella stated shrugging as if it were obvious. 

"That's terrible!" 

"So's your face. Name's Ella. You?" 

"Ellie. And... this is Sans." Ellie replied gesturing to the now crying toddler, "And please don't dust monsters in front of him. He's uh... low on... HP... and ATK." 

"Oh, gee. Better ta get 'em killin' early." Ella replied smiling. 

"No, it's a disorder. It can't ever be raised. One and one." Ellie clarified rubbing Sans's skull gently. 

"Poor thing. Don't worry, I'll help ya to take care of 'im. If you're telling the truth, then his bro'll be here soon right?" 

"Yup." 

"Ma'am, where we found the child skeleton we found this upstairs. We have information that he had an older brother." An official called holding up a hoodie covered in dust. Sans and Ellie saw it and both started crying silently. Ellie was faking, Sans forgot that it was a decoy. 

"Looks like he dusted pretty quick. Oh well, we've got one skeleton. Who're their parents; ahem, 'scuse me. Who **were** their parents?" The seated woman asked. 

"W.D. Gaster and Lucida skeleton." The other replied dropping Papyrus's hoodie to the ground. Sans ran and grabbed it.

"You meany! You don't jus dwop somefing wif duft on it! You's a big bad guy! That's wha Papy woul say!" Sans yelled as bones slowly began flying around him. The official put his hands up, but that didn't do a thing to protect him. 

The attacks were never ending. Bone after bone after bone, each flying into different parts of the man who had disrespected Sans's big brother. The man yelled in pain and even after he had fallen dead Sans just moved onto the other officials around him. The head official took out a recorder and recorded the whole scene to study later. When Sans finished with the others, the woman laughed so hard. Sans turned to her, tears streaming down his face with his left eye glowing a fiery baby blue. He clenched his fists and started yelling as a large dog-like skull formed behind him. Sans fell to his knees as the blaster loaded and sent the deadly laser at the woman. She was disintegrated almost right at contact. She fell and a purple soul floated up, but the blaster didn't stop shooting and Sans was yelling in pain now. 

"Sans! Stop the attack!" Ellie yelled pushing past the gathering monsters. 

"Pa-pa-pa-p-p-p-paaaaaaaaapyyyyyy!" Sans cried throwing his head to the sky as the laser began to end, "Papy! I wan Papy! Big Bruver!" Sans fell into a fit of sobs on the ground as the attack finally ended and the blaster dispersed. Ellie and Ella both ran up to check his stats. 

"Point Five HP." Ella reported. 

"Zero attack, but there are... karma points? Oh Sans, what did you do?" Ellie whispered as Sans drifted off into a labored slumber. He grunted and Ellie pulled him into her lap to sing him the lullaby. 

Sans heard the lullaby, but he couldn't even smile to it. He felt like ten Papyruses had just jumped on top of him and wouldn't get off. 

_"I wuv yuu Pahpy!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory at the end. There'll probably be those every chapter. Edit: I'm home now and just made this longer and previewed it and stuff. Pretty sure it's still terrible, but eh. I started this at 5 am, so I'm tired.


	5. Death By Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papy gets mad and takes it out on several unhelpful officials. Oh by the way, time skip to 5 years later. So Paps is ten, Undyne 21, Alphy 22, Sans 7, Ellie 10 (explained on no age change next chapter), Ella 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to the forgetting part... next chapter. Please don't kill meh!

"Paps, what're you doing?" Alphys asked walking into the prisoner tent and freezing at the sight of the child. 

"Where. Is. My. BROTHER?" Papyrus yelled sending a bone into the man's arm several times. 

"I can't tell you! I'm sorry!" The official sobbed, "He's to important to her!" 

"To, who?" Papyrus whispered readying his blood red bone above the man's head. 

"Just... just don't hurt her." The man whispered looking over to a young girl who had been forced to watch the scene. 

"To... WHO!" 

"The head official! Her mother was disintegrated and she took an interest into Sans's abilities! That's all I know, please let us go!" 

"Sans... what?" Papyrus asked, his voice softening to his usual calm manner. 

"He-he's top student in the camp. He... he only used to want to fight humans... but then he forgot about you and he treats the humans and monsters in his tent like family. I'm so...sorry. I can't imagine how it fe--" The bone was thrust into the man's skull, killing him immediately. The girl sobbed and yelled for her mother. Papyrus shut her up quick, killing her that is. 

"Alphy, I'm sorry. I know you wanted more out of the guy, but... he... he s-spoke so... so terribly of S-sans." Papyrus broke down into sobs, sinking to his knees. Toriel walked in quietly and hugged Papyrus. He accepted it, but continued to sob. No one dared say or sing a thing; in these moods, Papyrus was a full blown killer. 

"Mi-miss Toriel, I f-found some information as to the camp where Sans might be, as well as your own child's camp." Undyne stuttered walking in to address the woman. 

"And Asgore?" Toriel asked looking up. 

"No, ma'am... I looked and looked, but all we found was his dust. We think there may have been sharp shooters on that last truck the drove by." Undyne reported solemnly. 

It was Toriel's turn to begin sobbing. Papyrus sat up and walked out of the tent, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. His white t-shirt moved in the wind, but he didn't mind. He needed the fresh air. Breathing out, Papyrus took a seat in the sand and began to draw... fist Gaster, them Lucida, then himself, and finally a faint and blurred Sans to show how far he was. Papyrus began to cry softly, but ignored it. He heard someone scream somewhere near. It sounded like a young child's scream, along with a slightly older, gruffer voice. 

"...down... alright... 'ans." The older voice yelled. 

"...urts!" The younger yelled. 

"Your fault... they'll... you now." The other replied sounding angrier. 

"...Hello?" Papyrus called, walking towards the voices. He heard magic warmed up and a small squeal of surprise from the younger. 

"Who's there? Under the authority of the Monster School For The Trained, I order you to state your presence." The older yelled. Papyrus could see the silhouette of the elder now, it looked like a rabbit. 

"And under the command of The Rebellion, I command both of you state your names before you're dead." Papyrus snapped loading his own magic. 

"Please, don't. My friend is hurt, he's got .5 HP. You've gotta let us go." The other pleaded. 

"Am I hearin' ya right? 'point five HP'? How's he not dusted?" 

"He, uh... has low HP to start with." Papyrus heard the sound of cloth bring rustled and footsteps slowly retreating. 

"Whatever, you're monsters. I don't dust monsters. See ya." Papyrus frowned turning and walking away, his hands back in his pockets. He pulled out the picture of him and Sans and smiled softly to it. The wind picked up and the image flew from his hands, "No!" Papyrus yelled trying to grab it. It flew away, the last clear image of a brother lost to humans... the last of Sans. 

_"Bro, this is a decoy hoodie. I put another monster's dust on it so if the humans come to hurt us, we can hide quick and they'll think we already dusted. Just trust me, alrighty?"_


	6. Sharp Shooters and Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Ella are sent out with humans to dust rebels they see in the desert. Sans falls and gets hurt, and a mystery person talks with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm bad to Papy and Sans... so close yet so far.

Sans sat in the truck with Ella. This one had windows on it, and they were opened. The duo had been given instructions and this was to be a field test. They would be dusting 'holograms' as Sans was told, to rid the world of rebels. One of the officials up front called out and Sans loaded a bone attack. He sent it through the well simulated goat-monster's skull and laughed in glee. 

"Didja see, Ella? I got him first shot!" Sans smiled, looking to the older. 

"Yup... I saw... Good job buddy." Ella replied nervously. She had been given the truth. These were real monsters being dusted in the desert, not a simulation. She also knew the newly laid dust had been Asgore Dreemurr. Husband to one of the most feared monsters in the underground. She frowned and readied her own attack as a monster began running at the now stopped truck. 

The blow was easy to land and the monster dusted two feet from the window. Ella smiled to herself thinking about what Ellie might say if she saw this... _Why are you such a jerk to those monsters? Think about what you're teaching Sans! Think about what his brother will DO to YOU!_ But Ella knew that Ellie would never say that. She had been sent to tent one after the first week. Ella had seen her dust... and didn't do a thing to stop it. At least she had the lullaby written down so if Sans got out of control she could calm him down. 

"El' are you alright?" Sans asked his starry eyes dimming. 

"Uh, yeah totally. Just, uh, thinking about the poor monster who was sent to tent one last week." Ella lied. 

"Yeah... that was sad. I was half tempted to obliterate that big meanie who carried her off, but they told me that more people would get dusted if I did." Sans frowned, his stars disappearing. Now there were only the blue orbs left in his eyes. 

"Aw, c'mon buddy. No need to get the water works floodin'. That monster tried to hurt the officials." Ella soothed the seven year old, kneeling down to hug him. 

"But... b-but... she was so n-nice." Sans sniffled. Ella gently rubbed circles on Sans's spine and forgot about the task at hand. She was pulled back into reality when the two were thrown into the wall as the truck was turned over. Sans yelled in pain and Ella was quick to pull him out. 

"HP bud?" She asked. 

"... p-point five..." Sans whimpered holding his ribcage. Ella could see the blood staining the light blue shirt. 

"Okay, okay. Just relax bud, I gottcha." Sans began to scream and Ella tried to soothe him while looking for the officials who were driving, "Shh, I'm gonna put ya down, alright Sans? You're gonna be okay." 

"I-it hu-hurts!" Sans wailed. 

"It's not your fault. They'll know how to heal ya now stay still." Ella explained taking one of Sans's hands. 

"...lo?" Called a voice. 

"Who's there? Under the authority of the Monster School For The Trained, I order you to state your presence." Ella yelled. She squinted her eyes to see the silhouette of someone a distance away. 

"And under the command of The Rebellion, I command both of you state your names before you're dead." The other responded coldly. 

"Please don't. My friend's hurt. He's only got point five HP!" Ella pleaded kneeling down to try to set Sans's broken rib. 

"Am I hearin' ya right? 'Point five HP'? How's he not dusted?" The stranger yelled. Ella hesitated before answering. 

"He, uh... has low HP to start with." She decided, slowly lifting Sans into her arms. He whimpered, but she just tightened her grip. 

"Whatever, you're monsters. I don't dust monsters. See ya." The monster called while Ella backed up slowly. She sighed in relief and turned to run. She heard the person rustle in their pockets and yell a distant no as she ran. 

Stopping to catch her breath, Sans caught a piece of floating paper that was coming at them. He looked at it and screwed his face up in confusion. 

"Ella, who's this guy in the picture and why am I in it with him?" Sans asked showing Ella the picture. She looked at it and widened her eyes in realization. _That was Papyrus! Oh heck no, I'm requesting we be sent to different training areas. No need for him to know._ She thought grabbing the picture and stuffing it into her own pocket. 

"Dunno, but I better keep it. I'll show it to the officials and they'll track the person." Ella lied, setting Sans down once again and taking out her phone to send some pilots their coordinates to come pick them up. Her text bounced back saying she had no service. Cursing, Ella reached down to lift Sans and go back in the direction of Papyrus. Maybe they could find their way home. 

_"Momma! Dadda!... Paaaapyyy!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting and confusion next chapter. This is gonna end soon.


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans. Papyrus. Brothers. UNITED.

Papyrus ran back to the camp, tears streaming down his cheekbones. As he arrived, he saw Alphys slip into the prison tent and heard shouting. In the medical tent, he also heard crying and a soft song. Toriel was singing whoever she was healing to sleep so they didn't have to feel the pain. But, they wouldn't sleep. Papyrus went to the prison tent first. In it, he found a bunny monster holding her fire magic to be aimed at Alphys's soul. 

"Hey! Get away from 'er!" Papyrus yelled pulling up a wall of bones in front of the bunny warningly. 

"Give 'im back! We gotta get back to base! Give 'im back!" The bunny cried throwing her magic at the bones. 

"He _belongs_ here!" Alphys retorted. 

"No, no he doesn't! He, he can't live outside of the school! He can't! I promised! I promised Ellie I'd take care of 'im for her! I promised and I broke it! Give 'im back!" The bunny yelled. Papyrus recognized the name. 

"Alphy... who's here? Who's in the medical tent?" Papyrus asked, lowering the defence. The bunny took the opportunity and threw the flames into Alphys's soul, "No!" 

"S-sans." Alphys smiled as she dusted. Papyrus began to cry. Relief? Pain? Grief? Happiness? He didn't know what it was for, but he knew this bunny was gonna have a BAD TIME. 

"Give. 'im. Back." The bunny ordered. 

Papyrus turned on his heel and ran to the medical tent. He saw Sans immediately. Squirming and crying on a cot as Toriel tried to heal his... broken... rib. Sans just stared into Papyrus's sockets as he loaded his own magic. 

" _You_ ," He yelled, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

"Sans I-" 

"Who are you? Why do you know my name? I want Ella!" Sans yelled trying to push Toriel's paw off of his ribs. 

"Stay still, my child." Toriel pleaded. 

"I'm not anyone's child! The school saved me after you monster TRAITORS killed my parents! They saved me, and Ella, and Ellie, and so many others! I'll say it one more time. Who. Are. You?" Sans exploded as bones floated around him. Papyrus began racing around to think of something. 

_"Windchimes and horses... My only sibling, one that I love; never will you fly away... Save us from the bad times... Sans... I love you... Pahpy!... I wuv yuu Pahpy! ...Bro, this is a decoy hoodie... Just trust me, alrighty?... Momma! Dadda!... Paaaapyyy!... Sans! I'm gonna get you back! You too Ellie! Just hold on a little while!_

"Windchimes and horses. Snow times and Chorus. All of them live here, just for you. My only sibling, one that I love; never will you fly away... Home to be stuck on, home to grow life on, Winters and Summers just living in. Life could never be better, without you, my brother. Save us from the bad times..." Papyrus sang it, and he told all that he could remember. He wanted his brother back, but Sans's fear only grew. Soon he was backed up into a corner crying to himself and holding his legs. Ella was behind him, and as the older turned, he was given a smack to the skull. 

"Who tells all of that to a seven-year-old? He's seven! You bitch, I'm gonna kill you! Sans come here baby." Ella yelled, softening her voice as she spoke to Sans opening her arms. Sans only shivered and threw up his left hand. It was encompassed in blue magic, and not even Ella had ever seen him so powerful. 

The explosion was large. Powerful. Never one to be forgotten, but so much dust... became renewed life. So many monsters that were reborn at the age of their deaths ran to Ebott. They all ran to hide, and Sans was out cold while they ran. A large, monster killing barrier was coming at them, and Papyrus didn't want it to end. He could never let Sans ever get hurt. They were the last to enter the cave before the barrier locked them in. And just like that, the Underground became a prison, created by a seven year old. 

. 

.. 

... 

"You see kid, that's why we haven't gotten to the surface. Sure, me and Sans had the power to break the portal, but... we couldn't. We could never tap into it. The 'Seven Human Souls Needed To Break The Barrier' was... well..." The orange cloaked skeleton trailed off. 

"It was false hope. He knew only skeletons would have the power to destroy it, but no matter how hard we were pushed, neither of us could summon the power. I'm sorry human friend, we'll just forever be stuck in the underground." The blue cloaked continued. The human had not known their names until the story was told, but now... They wished that they could help them... 

# UnderSwap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. Make with it what you want. One less story, one more to be updated more often. Bye bye now!


End file.
